


The Letters.

by BGee93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mention of sex, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Matsuoka Rin, Mentioned Nanase Haruka, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, No Slash, No Smut, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, daisuga - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Daichi and Suga have been together for a few years now. They are about to graduate and head off to different Colleges. Suga is terrified their relationship is going to suffer. Daichi is too but he has something that helps calm him down enough to have hope they'll survive it. The letters Suga wrote to him through their relationship.Hey there!Thank you for reading, seriously appreciate it xoxo. I created this in celebration of Valentine's Day and am bringing it here from Wattpad. This was a one shot but I decided to split it up into several chapters, so it'll be a beginning and an end with the letters separate as a middle. I wanted to give the illusion of you and Daichi shifting through the letters together. So yeah. Hope you enjoy!I am WAY more active on Wattpad but I heard this site is amazing so I may end up on here more as well. We'll see.Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93Tumblr: https://bgee93.tumblr.comI DO take requests so hit me up on here, Wattpad or even Tumblr! I'll see what I can do for you!





	1. The Fight.

"Daichi, this is serious!"

"I know that! I'm not saying it isn't, Suga,"

"Then what are you saying?" the anger and hurt was evident on Suga's face. He was red from the neck up and his eyes were squinting shut as he tried to hold back his tears. He was failing. Small trails of them made their way from the corners of his eyes down his cheeks. Those eyes usually held a fire within them that would would either drive Daichi crazy or pull him in with desire. Right now, they were dull and flat. 

A sad sigh escaped Daichi's throat at he stared at the love of his life. His own eyes pricked and burned with unshed tears. This argument has been happening more and more the closer it got to them graduating. It started off with simple irritations and grew to snapping at each other. Finally it came out in the open for what it actually is. Both of them are terrified of what is going to happen when they leave for College.

They both chose different ones, which was no surprise since they both have different career choices in mind. Daichi plans on going into business and Suga wants to explore Arts like writing. A choice his parents still give him grief over, but it's something he's always loved and Daichi supported his decision full heartedly. He even helped convince Suga to actually go through with the school application when he almost quit under pressure.

"I know you're scared, so am I!"

"Well you sure as heck don't show it," this was whispered as Suga looked away from him. His head fell in his hands as full tears started to fall and his shoulders shook with quiet sobs. 

Daichi felt his heart drop at the sight. Moving forward he went to pull Suga into a hug. He needed to show him how he felt, he needed to help him calm down and try to see that he was determined to make it all work. But as soon as Daichi touched him Suga snapped.

"Don't!" he shoved him away with more force than he'd meant to. Daichi stumbled and fell on his but, head hitting the bed frame, wincing as pain shot through the wrist that broke some of his fall and the area his head had bumped. He rubbed the area gently and lightly flexed his wrist checking for a sprain. Satisfied he was fine he looked back up at Suga and flinched.

Suga was staring at him wide eyed in horror. Hands over his mouth and still sobbing.

"Koushi, I'm fine," he tried to reassure him but the Silver haired boy quickly shook his head.

" I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Dai- Dang it I'm sorry!" that's when he ran out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. It took a few minutes to comprehend what just happened. Once it clicked that his boyfriend just ran out on him Daichi finally let a few tears fall. He wasn't as quiet as Suga.

Choking sobs wracked his body as he brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly, and buried his head between them. 

 

_Did... Did he just break up with me?_

 

It took him the better part of an hour to calm himself down. Unfortunately by the time his tears dried up he had fully convinced himself his relationship was officially over. He couldn't find another way to explain what had just taken place. What has been taking place over several weeks. 

Daichi isn't as good at expressing his emotions as Suga. He's not as good at speaking out like everyone thinks he is. When making a speech as Captain Suga always had to help him through several rewrites before his anxiety about it went away. Suga always knew what he wanted to say, sometimes even before he knew what it was he wanted to say. He always had a knack for knowing how he was feeling.

So, how the hell did he not understand me this time? 

 

That thought played over and over in his mind. Suga should have been able to pick up on his feelings like he usually did. He should have known by his body language wjat he was trying to say. 

A frustrated sigh ripped from his sore throat as he lifted his head to rest back into his mattress. His eyes stung and his body ached.

 

_Crying sucks._

 

He dropped his arms to his side's to rest on the floor. His left hand hit the box under his bed. 

 

_Suga's letters..._

 

Moving to the side a bit more he pulled the simple box out. It's contents were his most precious possessions. Several photos of his favorite moments with Suga, and a few of the team and his family, a broken friendship bracelet Suga made him during their first year that he can't find it in himself to throw out, and 24 hand written love letters from Suga. The first was a joke from soon after they'd started dating. It was a list of reasons why Suga loves him. He had asked him one day, why he loves him, and Suga went bright, tomatoe, red. He'd stuttered worse than Asahi and ignored Daichi the rest of the day, even during practise. Two days later he showed up and shoved the letter into his hands telling him to read it only after he got home and was alone. 

It was the most adorable thing he'd ever done and Daichi had told him so. After that on certain occasions Suga would write another letter for him. Whether it was a question or moment to remember. Daichi always got butterflies when he would see a blushing Suga walking up to him, a white envelope in hand and a shy smile on his face as he avoided eye contact. 

He pulled out the neat pile of envelopes from the bottom of the box. Gently fingering the ripped edges. All of Suga's feelings were in these letters. That's how he knew they were going to be okay. This is what gives him the daring to hope they'll make it even with busy schedules and distance between them. 

The letters were proof to him, that this wasn't just some silly high school fling destined to die off once they graduate. There is real feeling here. Raw, unmistakable emotions of caring, Love, understanding, respect. Everything that they are is in the letters. 

 

_It can't end now, can it? I'm right when I believe the power behind these. Right? It's not just in my head?_

 

Biting his lip nervously he pulled out the oldest letter. It had been folded and unfolded so many times over the past two years he had to be extra careful so it wouldn't rip. As of trying to find the answer, Daichi started to reread the letters...


	2. My Reasons.

_Daichi,_

_So, this is really embarrassing for me, but you asked me why I love you and I have so many reasons running through my mind it makes me flustered and unable to speak. Which is why I just stuttered and closed up on you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you, I would never mean to do that, I just could not find a way to tell you._

_Which brings me to this letter. Random and cheesy I know. I swear if you laugh I'll never forgive you._

_Okay that's a lie but you understand. You always seem to understand me. That's reason one of why I love you. I can be myself 100% when I'm with you. You never judge me, you never make me feel like I have to hide. You accept all of me._

_I don't want to make this a ridiculously long letter, it's embarrassing me enough as it is, so I'm going to try to just list off my reasons in as blunt of a way as I can._

_1\. You understand me. Yeah I know I already said this, stop laughing and just read, Sawamura!_

_2\. Your smile. Every time you smile, even if it's not for me, my heart skips and I almost forget to breathe in that second._

_3\. Your eyes. They hold a passion that I've never seen in anyone else before. Whether it's Volleyball or a new movie you just seen. They express all the emotions you don't show on your face._

_4\. Your voice. It's deep but soft and it calms me when you talk. It doesn't matter about what, just hearing it makes me happy._

_5\. You're a dork. Yup I said it. You act all mature but underneath you're a childish guy who reads comics and laughs at dumb puns and even tries to win races against the Basketball team down the school hallways. You also cried during the Notebook. I will blackmail with this at some point, be prepared._

_6\. Your laugh. It's contagious. It warms my heart whenever I hear it. Don't ever stop laughing._

_7\. Your leadership skills. I will fight you on this one because I know you're sitting there telling yourself you're not a leader and won't be Captain next year. You will. I know you will. You notice things in others that most don't see and you easily bring out the skills people possess. You take charge when needed and inspire those around you. You're a natural leader and I love that about you._

_So there's a lot more but this is getting longer than I wanted it to be and I'm honestly blushing like crazy right now. I've been trying to write this for two days now. I'm tired of having to avoid you so I'll stop this here._

_Just know that, I love you. I love everything about you and I hope to discover more reasons to love you as our time goes on._

_Suga._


	3. When We First Met.

_Daichi,_

_Today my mom asked for the story of how me actually met and it made me so happy I decided to write it down. I may or may not give you this letter. You loved the last one so much which honestly surprised me. Was it that important for you? I still get a bit flustered when I think about it..._

_Anyways, the point of this one is about how we met not my embarrassment._

_Do you remember how we met? It wasn't a big dramatic scene or anything. I hope you remember it as well as I do. If not that's okay, honestly it is. I won't be bothered if you don't._

_We were in the same class but we sat on opposite sides so for a couple weeks we never spoke. I was always sort of drawn to you despite that. Thinking back now it was probably the way you would laugh and smile so easily._

_Outside of class I would see you sitting with Asahi by the gym. At the time I didn't understand your friendship. Asahi was anxious and shy while you were outgoing and social. Then again they say opposites attract._

_When it came time to sign up for club activities I was so surprised to see the two of you by the Volleyball table filling out applications. I froze in place for a few minutes and just stared. Asahi noticed me and looked scared, he simply glanced back to his form.not saying a word. I can only imagine the fave I was making to scare him like that. Not that it honestly takes much to scare our gentle giant._

_You laughed and said something to him before turning towards me. A smile was pulled across you face as you asked me a question. I stumbled over my words asking you to repeat what you'd asked, blushing over getting caught staring at you._

_"Are you joining the Volleyball club too?"_

_You'd laughed as you repeated yourself and I swear, I heard the arrow think into my chest. Of course I was young and stupid, ignoring what the feeling could be out of ignorance. I'm not saying it was love at first sight, that's too cliche even for me, but it was definitely the beginning of a crush._

_I did fall fast and hard for you though. We spent so much time together it was impossible not to._

_See, no big dramatic scene. Bit still as impactful. Well leave the drama and scene making to the new first years. Tanaka and Noya are gonna be a handful when you're Captain! Stop it, you are going to be Captain. Have a little more faith in yourself!_

_Yeah I know, I'm one to talk. You still love me though right?_

_I love you,  
Suga._


	4. Being With You.

_Daichi,_

_I just wanted to let you know I had so much fun today! I know you're feeling like our date plans were completely ruined but please don't. It was perfect. So perfect I'm writing another ridiculous letter for you! I really don't understand why you like these so much, actually it's kinda cute, adorable really. Anyways!_

_I honestly had fun so stop worrying. Also be sure to thank your neighbor for trusting us with her gorgeous dog! You probably already have, but I need to say it anyways._

_I will admit it was a bit shocking when I showed up to your place, ready for a movie date, to see your distraught neighbor bowing down asking your parents to look after her dog while she attended a family emergency. It was so sweet of you to say you'd look after it for the day since your parents had to work. They really are lucky to have you as a son. And I'm extremely lucky to have you at all._

_Wow that got cheesy really fast. Back to the point of this!_

_Whether it's a date to the movies or a date to the park, I don't mind. I don't mind if it's an unexpected change of plans and I sure as heck don't mind if you don't even want to go out anywhere. Just being with you is honestly enough._

_Now that I've assured you that I had a good time, will you finally admit that you also had fun? I know you did! Just admit it already. That goofy grin you had plastered on your face all afternoon as we took turns throwing the ball for Nana. Or when we walked through the shady trail holding hands you blushed like crazy, avoiding eye contact, still with your goofy grin shining brightly._

_My favorite had to be when we sat by the fountain though. It still makes me laugh. The look on your face was so priceless! I mean, now that it's over you have to laugh too. Just remember it, I'm sure you'll be laughing as you read this!_

_Us sitting facing each other, Nana sitting between us waiting for one of us to drop or offer some of our ice cream. Until she got tired of waiting and jumped into your lap trying so hard to get it from your hands. You managed to keep it from her until she leaned on your shoulders, licked your face, the suddenly pushed away from you causing you to lose your balance._

_Right into the fountain._

_If that hasn't made you laugh yet what about remembering what happened next? You know, when she jumped right into after you thinking it was a game. You were so angry until to got out and seen how happy she looked. You sighed and gave her a lopsided grin before we left for home before you caught a cold._

_I'll never forget today. It was relaxing and fun and filled with laughter._

_I love you,  
Suga._


	5. Mine.

_Daichi,_

_My mom and I were talking over lunch today and she asked me when I knew you were the one for me. I honestly wasn't sure how to answer her. It wasn't like it suddenly hit me across the face one day and I knew. I guess it was just gradual things over time._

_Like when you give me looks across the classroom when you think I'm not looking._

_Or when you started grabbing my hand when we walk next to each other, no matter where we are, not caring what others think about it._

_Maybe it happened when you first kissed me. We were trying to run home, after practise, before the rain started to fall. You suddenly stopped running and pulled me to a stop with you, nearly giving me whip lash by the way! I was about to ask what was wrong when I found myself being pulled against your chest and then you were kissing me. It didn't matter that we were in the middle of the sidewalk in daylight with a few neighbors staring at us._

_When you finally pulled away you started running again, along with more whip lash, acting like you hadn't just done that. I was on cloud nine that whole night. You make me so giddy and happy that it's almost surreal. What did I ever do to deserve you?_

_I'm not sure when it happened. Me knowing you were all I would ever want or need. But I can say for sure that I'm glad it did happen._

_By the way, my parents are basically demanding that I bring you over for dinner this week. Mom said to kidnap you if need be. I think she was trying to be funny, yet she looks so serious, but only Dad ever laughs at her jokes. Honestly they're bigger dorks than you are some days!_

_So, dinner at my place this week? I promise it will be your favorite if you say yes. Maybe we can make it a weekend dinner so you can stay over. I'm sure my parents won't mind as long as you sleep on the floor and not with me! ;)_

_I can't believe I just wrote that. I will disinvite you if you laugh tomorrow. That's a promise Sawamura!_

_I love you so much,  
Suga._


	6. 20 Things.

_Daichi,_

_As you requested here's a list of 20 things you may not know about me. Honestly, you could have just asked me to do this in person or we could have done a game of 20 questions together. Something instead of another dumb letter. But anything for you babe. Seriously though, you asking for this truly makes you more of a dork than I thought you were._

_You better make this up to me! And don't go blaming me if I list off things you already know. This would have been so much easier in person, that way it's a guarantee that I won't list off a bunch of already know drabble._

_So, I guess I'll just dive into it then?_

_1\. My favorite animal is Pandas. Not sure why, they're just cute._

_2\. I love horror movies and shows. The scarier the better. I know you hate them, Mr. Chick flick or Rom Com, but I love them. Don't worry, I won't make you watch them with me._

_3\. I prefer the books over the movies. My favorite books are Thrillers by the way. Once in awhile a good Historical Reference or Biography, but mostly Thrillers. Mysteries are okay too._

_4\. I love kids. I usually babysit on off days for some extra cash. Mostly my neighbors twins or my younger cousins. They're hilarious and have no filter._

_5\. My hair is naturally dark, I started to lose the pigment in middle school. The same thing happened to my Dad. Apparently it runs in the family. Sometimes I debate on dying it. Do you think I should?_

_6\. I went through a Metal stage in early middle school. Scared the heck out of parents. I still love a few bands and have an appreciation for the genre but it's not my favorite anymore. I have to be in the mood to listen to it._

_7\. I have six moles. You know of four. No I will not tell you where the other two are. Don't bother asking. Maybe I'll show you someday. Maybe._

_8\. I know how to skate. Not well, but we'll enough that I can go around a rink a few times before tripping._

_9\. I like crossword puzzles. Lame I know, but they're oddly relaxing. Stop laughing I can already hear you!_

_10\. I prefer Dogs over Cats but Birds over Dogs._

_11\. My favorite way to spend Summer vacation at my Grandmas is to hike through the trails behind her house. Sometimes I find an area to read or nap and sometimes I bring my camera to take pictures. Admittedly I even spent one summer bird watching with my Mom._

_Why is this so hard? It's literally been three days of me trying to create this for you. Hopefully it's what you were looking for when you asked..._

_12\. Sometimes, on days off when we're not hanging out, I play online games. I have several I enjoy so I can't give you a specific favorite or anything._

_13\. This is a little random and possibly weird to mention, but, my favorite smells are cherry blossoms, cinnamon and the air after a heavy rain. Somehow it's always calming when they fill the air._

_14\. In middle school I participated in two plays. The first was the Wizard of Oz. I played the Scarecrow. The second was a Peter Pan and I played Smee. It was a lot of fun but not something I was overly passionate about. If rather watch a play than be a part of one._

_15\. Fall is the best season of the year. The smells, the colors of the leaves, even the weather. I love it. It also gives me an excuse to wear all my favorite sweaters._

_Okay, so, I may have asked my mom for help on some of these. Like the school play, and the gaming. I started to really struggle to complete this for you and I can tell you're getting curious why it's not done yet. I'm sorry! I really am trying!_

_16\. My cousin Kou and I used to spend Summers together until we started a pranking war. My grandmother got so distraught our parents had to cut their own vacation short to come watch us. I won the battle and Kou has never pranked me since._

_17\. I drink Coffee in the mornings although I prefer herbal tea on days with morning practise. Helps me relax and get ready rather than getting hyped up before practise only to get more wired by the end. I don't know how to fully explain it, but that's what happens._

_18\. I know how to knit, not well but I can make a decent scarf. My Aunt taught me during one visit and whenever I go over we'll sit and chat while knitting. My Dad laughs and my Mom thinks it's cute._

_19\. I used to have severe night terrors. It was bad enough my parents took me to see a specialist when I was really young. They got better but sometimes I still get them. I'm never able to get back to sleep after one._

_20\. This one is between us okay? I actually dream of being some kind of writer. I don't know if I want to write books or just work in something like advertising but I know I just want to write and be creative. My parents don't get it, it's the only thing they've never really understood or supported. I get it though, I come from a family of professionals not artists so it's okay that they don't get it. I honestly gave up on talking about it but I wanted to share it with you for some reason._

_Finally that's done and over with. Now will you tell me why it was important for You to have me do this? It took me so long to finish this that you questioned about it!_

_I love you so much,  
Suga._


	7. Babysitting Adventures.

_Daichi,_

_I'm glad you enjoyed the list of random facts about me. It was pretty awkward and embarrassing but it makes me happy that it made you so happy. Right now I'm babysitting my neighbors twins, Rin and Haru, so for fun I'll write out how the night goes as things happen. Maybe I'll give you This, maybe not. I don't know yet._

_The twins are Six. They love animal puns, mind numbing children's shows, and pranks. Classic mischievous Six year olds._

_I made the mistake once of telling them about mine and Kou's prank battle one summer. They decided to reenact some of those pranks and their parents were so angry. I'm honestly surprised they ever called me to babysit again. I still feel bad about that._

_Movie: Lion King_

_Oh dear Lord. I wish I'd had my camera with me while we watched this movie. They have seen it so many times that they played out scenes while it happened and belted out the lyrics, usually the wrong lyrics, while it played._

_I swear I cried laughing when Rin was standing in front of Haru as the death scene was about to happen. They'd places cushions on the floor by the couch without me noticing, I still can't figure out how they managed that I literally watched them the whole time, and were over dramatically saying the lines to the movie._

_Then Rin just yells 'Long live the King!' while Haru threw his arms up in the air and fell backwards. Off the couch. Onto the mountain of cushions. Rin then turned towards me, puffed out his chest and stated 'This is Sparta!'. I wonder who let this child watch that! Anyways, wasn't me not my problem. Seriously hilarious though._

_Bedtime Snack: Fruit._

_I made them each a mixed fruit bowl for a night snack before their bedtime. Rin ate silently, an amazing thing for him, as he watched the new movie (Some dragon movie about a Viking named Hiccup and a Dragon that's more like a Cat). Haru was as usual silent as well but he kept looking up at me._

_After awhile I smiled and asked him if he was alright. He nodded but kept sending me glances. This went on for awhile till Rin finished his snack and found his voice again. Apparently they found out, from over hearing their parents talking about me, that I was dating you. A guy._

_Daichi, I was not expecting the amount of questions those two had. Is it normal? Is he special? Do you love him? Are you sure he's not a girl? (This one several times making me giggle each time it was asked) Does that mean we can like boys too? Is it okay if we don't like boys?_

_I had no idea how to answer them but I hope I did okay. It was honestly a bit awkward but also I felt relieved somehow. I mean, clearly their parents are okay with it to some point or else I wouldn't have been called to babysit them again._

_Hopefully the don't mind me talking yo the boys about it... I'd hate to mess up again. I guess I'm a bit anxious now that they're in bed and it's quiet. It's a total babysitter cliche, but I wish you were here right now. You'd calm me down. Actually, I think I'm going to give you a call._

_I love you so much,  
Koushi._


	8. Seven Days of Torture.

_Daichi,_

_Day 1 of 7._

_So, it's only been two hours since arriving at Grandmas house for our family vacation, and Dad already slipped up. Before we left my parents and I decided to not tell her about you just yet. She's seriously set in old views and they don't want her lecturing me on my choices in life. Honestly, I am so lucky to have them as my parents!_

_Anyways, back to how my Dad almost blew the cover wide open._

_It was going nice and smoothly until Grandma asked why I haven't found someone yet and Dad piped up out of reflex going ' But he is seeing-' and then caught himself before finishing his sentence. My mom and I shot him some glares. Of course my Grandma jumped on this immediately asking me question after question about the girl who 'took my eyes off of Volleyball long enough to notice real life'._

_You're not gonna believe how this played it. After a good Ten minutes of demanding answers about you, my parents shrugged and started to describe you. As a girl. I'm so mortified. Grandma held onto their every word while I tried to melt away on the spot._

_Dad thinks it's hilarious and Mom just played along out of amusement._

_The whole conversation went like this:_

_'Chiyo, (the name my Dad oh so lovingly gave you) is a wonderful girl.' Dad,_

_' Yes, we really adore her,' Mom,_

_'Well what does she look like? Is she smart? Smart enough for my Koshi?' Grandma,_

_'Oh yes, she's very intelligent. Also plays Volleyball and is a second year like Koshi,' Mom,_

_' So is that what drew you to her? Volleyball?' Grandma. I groaned in answer which gained me a mini lecture about how groaning is not proper manners in a conversation._

_'Well, what's she look like?' Grandma,_

_A few chuckles and glances between the two dorks were exchanged before Dad went into a full description of Chiyo._

_'Tall, more on the muscular side (Grandma was shocked at this since young women should not be overly muscular when looking for a match), dark and pretty eyes, strong jaw, keeps hair very short,' Dad,_

_'How short!?' Grandma being shocked again,_

_'I believe the young generation would call it a Pixie cut,' Mom, she proceeded to pull up a picture of this haircut on her phone to show how short. Grandma had gasped, a hand over her heart._

_'How scandalous,' Grandma. This continued for awhile until she got enough of a picture in her head to be satisfied she knew about about you. Daichi, it was torture. But then it got so much worse at dinner!_

_Grandma decided to ask me what my favorite thing about you is and before I could even answer Mom said something with the most serious look on her face that I literally want to crawl under this bed and never come out._

_' Oh, Koshi's favorite thing is her, and I'm quoting him here, thick ass thighs!' Which, I mean if I can be honest, is a favorite of mine but, yeah..._

_You know what. I am going to crawl under this bed and never come out. I'll miss you._

_Love you babe,  
Koushi. _

_Daichi,_

_Day 2 of 7._

_I'm never going to be able to look Grandma in the eyes ever again. Mom and Dad went for a walk this morning after breakfast, leaving the two of us alone for the first time since yesterday's incident, and she gave me 'the talk'._

_Stop laughing Sawamura!_

_This whole situation is so darn embarrassing. The worst of it all is that Mom and Dad think it's hilarious so they keep making low key, inside jokes about it. I wish I was home with you right now. Anywhere would be perfect right now actually, but I'd prefer to be with you._

_The next few letters will be shorter, sorry. It's vacation and family visiting and all that. You get it. I promise to make it up to you!_

_Oh god, I didn't mean it that way. Unless you took that the way I meant it. You're thinking of it the wrong way now aren't you? (Imagine me internally screaming here because I am). My own Grandmother is corrupting my innocent mind._

_Love you,  
Koushi. _

_Daichi,_

_Day 3 of 7._

_This morning I woke up thankful that we'd be visiting family in the area. It was supposed to be a break from talking about my love life with the female you. Not so much._

_The only thing anyone wanted to talk about was this new girl in my life. What she's like, how she looks, if I'm in love. I'm so done with it all. Please save me!_

_Come be my knight in shining... gym wear? I can't say armour. Well I could but it would be dumb. Whatever, you get what I'm saying._

_In other news my family adores you from the way my parents describe you. Although my Mom just had to bring up the thighs thing again. It's not my fault you have gorgeous thighs. I mentioned it to her once while she was busy cooking. Why couldn't she be a normal mom and ignore my ramblings?_

_Love you,  
Koushi. ♡_

_Daichi,_

_Day 4 of 7._

_This letter will be the shortest of the trip. We're traveling to the beach for the day. Who knows maybe I'll come back with a tan? I've been outside enough the past few days, so it's possible._

_Also please ignore the whole thigh rant from yesterday. I wanted to cross it out but you got annoyed the last time I did that in a letter and I really didn't want to start the whole thing over. So yeah, please just forget about it!_

_Love you,  
Koushi. ♡_

_Daichi,_

_Day 5 of 7._

_The beach yesterday was amazing! We should come here together someday. I just know you'd love it as much as I did._

_There's a small boardwalk near it with little shops full of handmade items and different foods. I found a bracelet I thought you might like. I know it's supposed to be a friendship bracelet and it's kind of girlish, but I still think you'll like it._

_How's your time off going? Knowing you you're either spending time with Nana or practising. Right? I knew it. I know you too well._

_We walked along the sand for hours. Even found a small cave that me and my Uncle explored for awhile. I didn't swim but I did sunbathe for a bit. My mom took a picture of me for you, my family joking that my girlfriend will fangirl over it, while I was sunbathing. She's such a creep. But I love her._

_I really miss you. This is the longest we've gone without seeing each other since we started dating and it honestly sucks. Can we try to never do long vacations without each other? I'm sure out parents wouldn't mind if we asked._

_Love you,  
Koushi. ♡_

_Daichi,_

_Day 6 of 7._

_One more day. Just one more day and I'll get to see you. Mom said when we get back, if it's okay with your parents of course, you can stay over for the rest of the break._

_Grandma finally stopped asking questions about you. I'm pretty grateful for that. It's honestly exhausted me, to pretend and go along with the joke. I get that it's not the right time to tell her. I really do. But a part of me feels bad for lying to her about it. What should I do?_

_Yeah I know, there's no point in worrying about it right now. Right? That's what you're gonna say to me? Hopefully she'll still love me after it all comes out in the open. I'd be really broken up of I were to lose my relationship with her._

_Sorry this letter is kind of sad. I don't intend for it to be. Just how my thoughts are coming out I guess. I'm sorry._

_I'm sure everything will be fine so don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine, as long as I have my parents and you. Especially you._

_I don't know how it happened but you've become my everything. You're more than my passions for writing or Volleyball. You're more than everything else that's important to me. I love you so much Daichi._

_Hopefully I'm not scaring you off with all of this. I know it hasn't even been a year yet, I just needed to get that out I guess. I'm not even fully sure of how you feel towards me some days. And I'm the one who's supposed to always know what you're thinking!_

_I'm just going to end this here. Ill send tomorrow's letter when were at the hotel so it'll reach you by the time we get back._

_Love you,  
Koushi. ♡_

_Daichi,_

_Day 7._

_We're finally on our way home. We should arrive around 8 tomorrow night so send me a text around then to check in? I'm glad you're going to be able to stay over. I'll get to show off my tan!_

_Oh wow I did not mean to make it sound the way it did. Ah god that is embarrassing. My Grandma gave me a parting gift as we loaded up the car and my mind is all corrupted again. In other news she knows I'm dating a guy! Yeah I guess I better explain that one huh?_

_So, basically my Uncle let it slip during the beach day that he was happy I found someone who loves me for who I am. Apparently my Dad has been telling him all about you for awhile now. And my Grandma overheard but nobody knew she overheard. Going forward to the gift._

_She'd given me a hug and kiss and I was buckling into the car seat when she placed a bag on my lap. My parents were confused from the looks on their faces. Of course they laughed hysterically when they found out what had me so beet red in the face later. Dad laughed so hard he had to pull over to calm down which just made Mom laugh even harder._

_Inside was a note that says 'I may be old, but I'm not stupid or judgmental. Next time trust me'._

_Inside the bag was is a bottle of lube and condoms. Stop laughing! This came from my Grandma! The sweet old lady I spent almost every summer with baking cookies and laughing at dumb shows with. I mean, sex hasn't even come up in conversation! You're horrible for laughing Sawamura. I know you're just roaring right now. I hate you._

_No I don't._  
I love you,  
Koushi. ♡ 


	9. My Captain.

_Dai,_

_I knew you'd become Captain! I just heard about it from Asahi and I'm guessing the text you just sent it confirming it!_

_Yup it was._

_I so incredibly proud of you babe! I know you're probably feeling overwhelmed right now. Yes I know, happy bit overwhelmed. Don't be. You're going to be amazing. I just know you are._

_You're going to bring Karasuno back as a Power House team! We're gonna do it together under your leadership. Don't worry, we've all got your back. And next year we're sure to get amazing first years who will help us!_

_Plus who else is gonna be able to handle Noya and Tanaka? Without you, me and Asahi to bring them under control they'd accidentally tear the gym down with their energy alone. Hopefully the first years we'll get will balance them out a bit. Can you imagine getting more players like those two? We'll never survive!_

_And don't worry about the speeches and such, I'll always be there to help you sort out your thoughts. I almost always know what you're trying to say anyways, right? Exactly!_

_Ah I'm so excited for you I'm finding it hard to sit still and write this. But I know how much you're going to love a new letter. Plus it's kind of a tradition with us by now isn't it? You never did tell why you love these so much. Oh well maybe someday. I'm okay with waiting._

_I love you, my Captain,  
Kou♡_


	10. When He's Sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just silliness. I based his reactions to his fever delirium off of my cousin because she's always so serious and even stoic until she's sick.

_Dai,_

_Holy cow, how long has it been since the last time I was sick? Do you remember? I sure as heck don't. I forgot how much it sucks._

_Hopefully you'll bring my homework by later. Then I can guilt you into cuddling with me. Man I really want cuddles right now. It's so cold in this room. The sweater and heated blanket are useless I swear._

_Yeah what I need right now is you. And soup. Soup would be amazing right now. I think I'll text you to come over with some soup. And for cuddles. We can't forget the cuddles._

_Man cuddling with you is amazing. Just so you know. Your muscles are amazing. Your body is amazing. It's all hard yet somehow soft enough to be comfortable to sleep against. And damn you have awesome arms. Don't even get me started on those thighs!_

_Woah, okay I need to stop this train of thought. I think I should sleep. Yeah, I'm going to text you then sleep._

_Crap. I fell asleep before texting you so now you're in practise and won't see the text until it's too late to get soup. And too late to get permission to come over._

_I should call your mom. She'll understand right? I mean, I'm your boyfriend and the medicine I really need right now isn't that gross stuff on a spoon my mom keeps shoving at me. What I need is some Daichi._

_I'm going to call your mom._

_I got in trouble for calling your mom. But your Mom laughed at the conversation so I don't think she really understands the situation I'm in. My Mom didn't even seem that mad to be honest. She looked more like she was holding back laughter when I explained the reason for calling your mom. Is it so wrong to want some soup and cuddles? I don't think it's all that much to ask for._

_It's way too hot in this room. I'm sweaty and it's gross bit I'm too lazy to go shower. I would take a bath if I wasn't so sure I would drown. I hate this blanket. And this sweater. And this fever. I hate everything._

_No I don't. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I need more medicine. Where the heck is my mother with the gross, red, goop on a spoon?_

_Finally! It took her long enough. She kept laughing at me though I'm not sure why. What's so amusing about your son being sick and basically delirious with a fever?_

_Maybe I should read this over before giving it to you. I can't really focus on what I've already written. Nah, I'm.sure it's fine._

_Woohoo you're coming over! My mom just told me your mom made me some soup. So now I get cuddles and soup! I am one lucky boyfriend._

_Love everything,  
Kou♡_


	11. The Team.

_Dai,_

_I know you're upset right now but this is not the end. We still have one more year to go to Nationals! We can do it. We will do it._

_You're an amazing Captain and we are so lucky to have you. Please stop beating yourself up over the game. If you quit now we'll all fall. You're the backbone of this team. You keep us up and keep us going._

_Yes it sucks and yes it hurts. But I'm here for you. Lean on me a bit more. I promise you I will not break._

_I'm going to need you next year. Well have new first years who will be amazing and also have your back. We'll get Asahi and Noya back. Sure, that one's going to be a lot harder than recruiting first years but together we can accomplish it!_

_Please stop crying babe. It's going to be okay. Trust me a little more okay? I'm always here for you. I'll always have your back. Ill always be by your side until you truly don't want me there anymore._

_We're Daichi and Suga remember? We're and unstoppable team! We've got the passion and the determination to carry us to Nationals. We will get there together._

_Hopefully you'll reach out to me soon. It's been two days and you've looked at my messages. Please just talk to me? I swear it's going to be okay._

_I hate seeing you like this. It's breaking my heart. I know you saw me yesterday. Why did you walk away? If you need some space at least have the guts to say so! Don't just ignore me. I'll understand. I do understand needing to be alone once in awhile. It's okay to need it, it's normal to want it so just say so!_

_I debated on even sending this to you but now it's been a week with no messages, no talking, and no eye contact. I miss you. I love you and I need you to know that I understand so here you go. Here's a new letter. Hopefully it helps you like the others, somehow._

_I'm always here for you babe. I love you so much it's actually hurting right now. I'm not going to send anymore messages. I'm not going to call so tell your mom I'm sorry for disturbing her and she doesn't need to lie about you not being home. I'm not going to try talking to you anymore. The ball is in your court now. It's your move._

_Koushi._


	12. Repeat Six Times.

_Daichi,_

_It's been two months._

_Two months of no contact outside of Volleyball. Two months of no words spoken in private. Two months without the one person I want the most in my life._

_Is this really how we end? Is this what you wanted? Were you looking for an out?_

_I wish I had the answers to these questions. Maybe I would stop feeling so numb. Crying no longer happens, after the first month I'm pretty sure my supply is gone, it's just cold and numbness everywhere. I don't even dream anymore._

_Thankfully my body knows how to survive. It goes through the motions and somehow my brain retains what it's being told so I'm not falling behind in school. What a great way to start our third year huh?_

_My parents are worried. Worried enough that they offered a school transfer and I'd live with my Aunt and Uncle till graduation. But I can't leave you now. Our team needs us. Especially now that we truly have a chance at Nationals._

_Yeah the first years are moody and wild and unpredictable. But that duo spike is amazing. Plus we survived through Tanaka and Noya so how bad can it get, really? Plus Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita are an amazing foundation for the team. I hope we never lose them._

_Noya and Asahi are still gone but I'm working on it. Noya will soon be off suspension and once he's back I'm sure the two of us can reel Asahi back in. It'll be easier than getting back to you that's for sure._

_I woke up from a night terror the other night and immediately reached for my phone to call you. But I stopped myself when I reached you in my contacts. Do I even have the right to call you when that happens anymore? Heck, are you even still my friend?_

_Despite all of this if you were to show up at my door right now I'd be in your arms in a heartbeat. I hate love. It's painful and devastating and it ruins people. But if I were to do it all again I would. Even though it hurts so damn much I would go through it all again just to remember how it felt to fall in love with you._

_Because I love everything about you. Your smile. Your eyes. Your hands. Your passion. You intelligence. Your body. Yes your thighs, we can never forget about your thighs. You teased me for months about that. I wish you still did. I love everything that is Sawamura Daichi._

_You know, I read somewhere that if you write down something six times it'll forever remain locked in your mind. And the person who reads something six times out loud will never forget the words written._

_I love everything that is Sawamura Daichi.  
I love everything that is Sawamura Daichi.  
I love everything that is Sawamura Daichi.  
I love everything that is Sawamura Daichi.  
I love everything that is Sawamura Daichi.  
I love everything that is Sawamura Daichi._

_Did it work?_

_Sugawara._


	13. Christmas.

_Daichi,_

_Mom, Dad and Grandma say hi and happy holidays. I'll be back in three days so want to do a gift exchange then? It's fine if you're busy just let me know okay?_

_Grandma says she got you something extra special since you're the extra special someone who stole my heart. I'm honestly terrified to find out what she got you after what she did last time. I don't even want to start imagining what it could be. Mom and Dad seem to know though, they kept snickering to each other. So they probably helped her pick whatever it is out._

_I hope you're having a great Christmas Eve. This letter will probably reach you by the time we get back so I'll keep the other two I plan on writing till I see you okay?_

_Sugawara._

_Daichi,_

_Christmas morning was good. We all stayed up super late so we're all exhausted right now. I'll be lucky to not fall asleep into my plate of food at dinner._

_Grandma, who thought she was the most hilarious thing on Earth when I unwrapped it, bought me a Dildo. Did I say she was a sweet old lady before? Because she's really not. What kind of Grandmother buys their Grandson a Dildo for Christmas, and let's him open it in front of a room full of other family members and children? (Okay the kids were in the other room playing with their new toys and didn't see it at all, but they could have!)_

_I don't even know why I'm telling you this. We only just started talking again and I know it's still awkward and feels entirely fragile right now. But I guess I like being fully honest despite this? Sorry if I've made it awkward again. I just hope she didn't buy you one too. I think you'd definitely leave me then._

_I guess dinner is ready. Hey Daichi? Merry Christmas._

_Sugawara._

_Daichi,_

_We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning so we'll be getting back around three. I'll send you a text a little after that so I won't bother you. I'm sure you're busy with homework or Captain duties for after the break is over. The last thing I want to do is bother you._

_Something has been bothering me though, since we got back together, and it's starting to kind of eat away at me. So, I feel like I have to ask before it's bubbles up at the wrong moment. Unless now is the wrong moment and I'm just about yo ruin this fragile line we're currently on._

_Do you love me?_

_I mean, we haven't said it since before the game last year and then we went so long without talking. Now I feel like there's a coldness between us that blocks me from being able to read you like I used to. I'm sorry, I totally just ruined this haven't I?_

_S._


	14. His Dreams.

_Dai,_

_You've been asking me the last couple days why it seems like something is bothering. I've been brushing it off with blushes and looking away from you. I can tell it's starting to really bother you and I'm really sorry. I promise it's nothing bad, it's just embarrassing._

_You see I know we've been, technically, dating for over a year and half now so everyone assumes we've... Done stuff. But it's not really something we usually talk about._

_I mean I know we've done a few things. We're, teenage boys of course we have, but we've never... Gone past feeling each other up._

_I can't believe I'm writing this right now. Dear Lord please don't get anyone find this before I can finish it and give it to you. I swear, you better hide this Dai or it'll be the end of you!_

_Anyways, as I was saying. We've never really, explored?, each other that far so when people talk about sex like it's something we've done before I get all blushing and flustered. I mean, I guess we should talk about it? Do you even want to talk about it? Sex, I mean. With me._

_Well obviously with me. Who else would I be talking about. Ah I'm not really making sense and I still haven't explained why I've been acting so weird yet. I'm so sorry! I'm trying here. Please stop laughing. Okay, I'll just wrote it down bluntly then put away the letter till I'm calmed down again. Yeah, that should work._

_I had a very vivid wet dream about you and woke up after actually orgasming._

_Apparently it takes me several days to even be able to look at the letter after that confession. Let alone finish writing it. Gosh I'm so sorry babe. I know you're worried and I pretended to be sick and you could tell I was lying._

_It's just so embarrassing! You turn me into a stuttering and blushing fool! I was never like this before you. I'm just gonna shove this in your gym bag tomorrow and hope you don't find it until you're home. Alone. Away from me. I'll also probably ignore my phone and bury myself into my bed hoping this is also a dream._

_Love you always,  
Kou♡_


	15. What About Us.

_Dai,_

_It's almost graduation. Can you believe it? It seems so surreal._

_We've been through so much together it almost feels like a dream. Has it really been two years? I still remember just glancing at you across the classroom during our first year. Questioning exactly why I felt so drawn to you._

_Have you heard from your College choices yet? The letters should be coming in soon. I still haven't told Mom and Dad about my top choice yet. They still think it's the same as yours._

_They did have a talk with me about relying on you too much which was surprising. I guess they had some fears about me just following you to a school so I can be with you. If I do get into the American school they're gonna flip._

_But, I have a huge chance at a Sports scholarship and they have amazing arts classes. I've dreamed of this school since our second year. Like you said when you finally convinced me to fill out an application. This is my chance at my dream, nobody should stand in the way of that._

_I feel bad keeping it from them but for right now, it's the right choice. Okay, I'm actually starting to freak myself out so I'm going to call you to calm down again._

_Love you always,  
Kou♡_

_Dai,_

_I got accepted. I'm going to the school in America. I'm freaking out. My parents are freaking out. My Grandma is freaking out. Everyone but you is freaking out._

_How are you not freaking out?_

_You got accepted to the school in Tokyo. I got accepted to the school in America. We're going to be separated! How is this not bothering you. I don't understand._

_Mom's crying. Dad's silent. Grandma is on the phone with Mom probably also crying. I know they don't understand it. They've never understood my love for writing and books._

_In other news my Uncle sent me a very long email congratulating me. Apparently he's going to help me find a place near his work so he can cosign and crash there while he's there for work. I guess his business is expanding in the area the school is in._

_I guess everything's working out..._

_Suga._


	16. Chapter 16

_Dai,_

_You asked me what I'm so afraid of. Why I'm so scared about the thought of graduation and moving away. My question is why aren't you scared. How is it I seem to be the one terrified of so many variables or situations that could happen?_

_Yes, some of them may be ridiculous and some you may get mad at me for even thinking them. But they're still my fears and you asked for them. So here you go._

_Have a list of the things that have been keeping me awake at night, things that have made me cry and things that very well could happen but don't seem to cross your mind. Or you simply don't care enough to be worried about it. I wouldn't know._

_I fear that our relationship will drift apart._

_I fear that we won't see each other again._

_I'm terrified that if we drift apart well never be able to fix it._

_I'm terrified you'll get so busy you'll forget about me._

_I'm terrified that you'll meet someone else._

_I'm scared you'll cheat on me. There's hundreds of people in your College and you're bound to meet someone better for you than me._

_I'm terrified you'll start to feel stuck with me._

_I'm terrified we'll get so busy it'll feel like we're just going through the motions._

_I'm terrified you'll stop loving me._

_I'm scared you'll start resenting me for leaving._

_I'm terrified I'm making the wrong choice._

_I'm terrified I'll give up my dreams to be with you or you'll give up your dreams to be with me._

_I'm scared I'll fail. Fail in school and fail you._

_I'm terrified of the distance that is about to separate us._

_I'm scared that you'll wake up one day needing me and I won't be able to be there._

_I'm scared that one day I'm going to wake up and you won't be able to be there._

_My fears are endless lately. I don't expect you to understand them but it would be nice of you could at least acknowledge them. Accept them as relevant instead of pretending everything is going to be okay. Everything is not going to be okay. How are you not scared?_

_I love you so much, it hurts.  
Sugawara._


	17. I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed this. It probably feels a bit rushed but I wanted it to be done for Valentine's Day so sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. I'll probably come back at some point and rewrite it.

Setting the last letter down, Daichi wiped away the silent tears that had started running down his face at some point while he read. It was honestly the first time he'd read every one of them in one sitting. Usually he'd read one or two and immediately feel better. But, now he sees the timeline they draw.

Simple love, new and exciting, slowly dwindled into uncertainty in a relationship. And it was fully his own fault. Daichi never explained why he loves the letters so much.

He never actually told Suga how they make him feel better. How they make him feel whole and stress free and how the simple act of reading even one of them fills him with a warmth that he describes as coming home after a long absence. They were his breath of fresh air and his reason to keep going some days.

_Have I ever tried replying to any of these? Have I ever actually responded in any way?_

He stared intensely at the envelopes on the floor. 

_No. No I haven't. I've always just grinned and hugged or kissed him with a half asses thank you. I've never talked about them unless it was to ask for one or tell him to write when he'd go away._

_I'm a horrible boyfriend._

" I'm such a fool. I'm so sorry Kou," he sighed the words past his lips. His head was pounding, eyes burned with each blink and his breaths were shaky. It was a good thing for him his parents weren't home. 

With the way he stormed out they'd be in here trying to find out what was wrong by now. 

Which is something he really didn't need. 

_How am I going to fix this one? I barely found enough courage to face him after our last major fight. But I can't lose him, not now. Not like this._

As they got older Suga had found it harder and harder to understand what Daichi was trying to say or what he was thinking when it came to the two of them. Daichi's own fears had started to block him out after their loss as second years.

That had hit him hard. They'd worked so long and gone through so much only to have it ripped from under them. He'd taken the loss so personally he almost lost his friend and Suga forever. But the letters helped him.

It was then that it hit him. The answer had been in the letters after all. 

_The letters helped me. But what was helping Suga?_

Daichi pushed himself off his floor, gathering the letters in his hands as he went. Walking over to his desk he flopped heavily into the chair and flicked on the lamp. After sorting out the letters so it went from oldest to newest he set to work.

**~~Time Jump. Hoot Hoot!~~**

Smiling gently at his workmanship Daichi flexed out his tired and aching hand. He'd written a reply to all 24 letters, and then wrote a 25th one stating his hopes and dreams for their future together. He didn't want his letters to Suga to end the way his to Daichi had. With fears and worries. He wanted hope and love and the possibility of happiness for them. 

Although uncertain it would even work or help the situation at all, Daichi pulled on a sweater and headed for his door. Letters in one hand his phone in the other. 

He was almost down the stairs when he dialed Suga's number. Placing the cell yo his ear he prayed he would answer and not ignore the call. Walking past the living room he paused as he heard the vibrating of a phone from within the room. 

It was getting dark outside and the lights were off so he almost missed the sleeping form on the couch. The form sighed and rolled but continued to sleep. Daichi quickly hung up, deciding not to wake him. A soft smile pulled across his face as he entered the room.

He found the phone on the table next to the couch. Picking it up he placed the stack of letters under it and replaced the phone to where it had been. When Suga woke up he'd find them. Daichi was just glad he hadn't left the house. 

His hand bent down and gently brushed the hair from his face. The silver-grey locks were like silk to the touch. Daichi always loved playing with them while they cuddled. After awhile Suga would always fall asleep humming contentedly in his sleep.

Turning away, he headed for the front door again. This time with the decision to go to the store. Hoping the cool night air would help cool his head and keep any urges to wake Suga up away. 

When he woke up, Daichi knew, he'd read the letters there instead of leaving. If he'd really wanted to leave he would have by now. And curiosity would get the better of his patience making him sit and read them all before doing anything else. It was the same as when he would get a new book. 

It would take every inch of willpower Suga possessed to wait until he got home to read it. Once Daichi found him halfway home, sitting on a random lawn, deep into a novel because it was a sequel he'd waited months for and couldn't wait to read it. That day he'd lead him home by the sleeve just to make sure he made it safely.

A chuckle erupted as he locked the door behind him and set a quick pace up his street. That nerdy side of Suga was always his favorite. He rarely showed it's full scale yo anyone but him and Asahi. 

Seeing him intently staring at the pages as wave after wave of different emotions cross his face is the best. He always looks so beautiful like that. 

**~~Time Jump. Oya~~**

The walk had gone longer than Daichi intended. He'd run into Asahi near Ukai's store so the two had sat down and talked for awhile as the sipped on drink. Daichi had told him about the fight and talked about the letters. The first thing Asahi had mentioned was how he should have realised sooner that he should have replied or at least talked about them with Suga.

Daichi was only half shocked at Asahi's bluntness. He just figured Noya was finally rubbing off on him. 

They also talked about how Asahi had decided not to go to College yet. 

"I just don't have anything in mind right now. So I'm going to get a job and just figure it out as I go," it was such an easy answer that Daichi questioned why his own life seemed so complicated lately. They all knew where they were going and what they were doing but it all seemed so messed up right now.

"Adulting sucks," he'd chuckled as he'd left Asahi when Noya showed up calling his name and waving like a maniac.

"Yes it does, but we'll survive. I'm more than sure you two will as well," Asahi had placed a hand on his shoulder and given it a tight squeeze before heading towards the jumping, screaming, shrimp. 

Now he was home and feeling a little better than he had before. Asahi helped him feel more confident that replying to the letters was the right choice. Even if he was almost two years too late in doing so. 

He barely closed the door behind his before quick footsteps echoed through the hall. His eyes widened in shock as hands gripped his face and lips moved against his. His eyes met the water filled ones belonging to his only love. 

Their eyes closed as Daichi leaned into the kiss to deepen it. His hands slid down Suga's back slowly towards his hips before gripping them tightly pulling him even closer. A low groan escaped Suga.

_Damn that's erotic._

They panted heavily as Daichi broke their kiss. Suga looked at him through half lidded eyes as he bent down slightly, letting his hands move from the hips to the jean clad thighs. He tapped them twice signaling to Suga.

He hopped up into Daichi's arms, his own wrapping around the broader shoulders, and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. Daichi turned a bit so he could push Suga up against the wall, bracing his back against the wood.

Their lips met again but moved slowly this time. Daichi ran one hand through the grey-silver locks a few times, enjoying the feel of how soft it is, before gently cupping the back of his head. Tilting it back to once again deepen their kiss. The other hand firmly placed on a thigh to help keep them in this position.

After several minutes, before they got too heated, Daichi broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against the others. Their breath mixing between them. 

"I take it the letters... We're a good idea? You know... I'm not good at... expressing my thoughts," he panted out as he stared into the others eyes. Slight uncertainty making it's way back into his mind. Suga noticed and gave him a quick smack on the back of the head but smiled warmly.

"They're perfect. And it took you long enough you big dork!"

"I'm not a big dork,"

"You are,"

"Nope,"

"Yup, a huge dork actually. With thick, sexy thighs," he gave Daichi a loopy grin at their inside joke. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, you love my thighs. Especially when they're-" Suga covered his mouth with his hand as he turned bright red.

"Shh!" Daichi licked his fingers causing the other one to let out a grossed out, very unflattering noise. Almost like a snort mixed with a gag. Smirking he set both his hands under Suga's butt and lifted him a little higher as he pushed them away from the wall.

"What are you doing?" Suga asked as he led them towards the living room.

"Like I said I'm not good with words. But I like to think I'm pretty good with actions, so I'm going to show you how much I love you,"

"But I know you love me Dai! Plus your parents might come home soon,"

"Then we'll go to my room and you'll just have to be quiet for once," that earned him another smack but Suga stopped talking.


End file.
